Nyoko
by Dragon of Venus
Summary: Nyoko is a half-demon trying to save her home. When she meets the gang, will they help her succeed? pleeeez r&r!
1. Opening

this fic introduces my ... uhh... would u say this is my 2nd OC or 3rd (considering Akina _and_ Sokone)?-- my new OC, Nyoko. I have so many ideas for this girl u wouldnt believe 'em. well, anyway, enjoy!

I don't own Inuyasha. I do own Nyoko (ya think?), the demon, and any other person involved in her life... that's not in the anime. (please stop me)

Nyoko

chapter 1

Kagome leaned over the fireplace to check if the food was ready. "Ok, we're good!" she shouted. Sango, Kilala, Shippo, and Miroku walked over, took a few bowls, and dug in. (Well, Sango set one up for Kilala.)

"Kagome, this is great," said Sango.

"Agreed," Miroku added with a mouthful of noodles.

Kagome smiled. "Thanks, guys."

Shippo looked up to where Inuyasha sat in his tree, peering into the distance. _Somethin's definitely goin' on, _Inuyasha thought. "Hey, Kagome," Shippo said, "I don't think Inuyasha's coming down any time soon. Can I have his food?"

"Hm, why not?"

"Guys," Inuyasha called out, "I'm sensing a demon just past those trees over there-- Did you say he could have my lunch?!!" (a/n: Delayed-Reaction Man!)

"Well it serves you right," Kagome called back, "You've been acting like a real jerk lately, Inuyasha. Especially to Shippo."

"Don't tell me you're siding with the little twerp!"

"Well, talk about being the last to notice," Sango whispered to Miroku.

"Y'know, I heard that!"

"Inuyasha," Kagome said, "If you want to say something, come down here and say it to my face."

"Works for me." Inuyasha cracked his knuckles (ooh, hate it when he does that! xp). He jumped out of the tree and about four feet into the air.

**"SIT!!"**

**WHAM!!** (that's gotta hurt!)

"Regret... you're... gonna... that... Kagome," Inuyasha called out from his hole, half-conscious, might I add. Shippo peeked in.

"As soon as he wakes up, I guess," he said.

he's not supposed 2 sound like he's drunk, it was my little sis's idea. (and whaddya gonna do, she's nuts.) he was originally gonna say it in order (ur gonna regret that, kagome), but then... yea. (sigh)


	2. chapter 2

ok, I might put a profile and a picture of Nyoko up on my sister's site. (who, btw, is neptune sea.) y'know, if she lets me.

well, I'm sure u know this by now, but I only own Nyoko, her family, her village, the evil demon that shows up in this chapter, and another evil demon I didnt get 2 yet. basically, I dont own anybody that aint new 2 this fic.

chapter 2

As Inuyasha was recovering from Kagome's... umm... command, a village far into the distance was, just as he had sensed, being attacked by an ice-breathing demon.

His name was Haku. He was a young man with long, silver hair and wore a black headband (like Sano's from Rurouni Kenshin). His skin was pale and in his eyes was an ice cold stare. He was currently fighting off a group of men trying to put his attacks to an end. And in a small hut in the village, a girl was being cared for by one of her closest friends....

The little girl lay on a mat with a blanket covering her. She was freezing cold from Haku's attacks on her home. A teenage girl was there, too. She sat by her friend trying to heat up the fireplace in the middle of the hut. She gently placed her hand on the younger girl's forehead. "How you doing, Sumi?" she asked.

Sumi opened her eyes. "A little better," she replied. She suddenly sneezed.

The other girl handed her a bowl of soup. "Here," she said softly, "This should help. I was making it while you were asleep."

Sumi sat up and took the bowl. "Thanks, Nyoko," she said quietly as she took a sip. Then she looked around and noticed something. "Where's my daddy?" she asked.

"He's outside," said Nyoko, "Fighting the demon."

"Okay." There was a hint of nervousness in Sumi's voice.

"He'll be fine," Nyoko reassured her, "Sumi, I've seen your father fight. That demon won't stand a chance."

Sumi looked up at Nyoko and smiled. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Sumi was always proud to have such a strong father. And a friend as kind as Nyoko... No matter what kind of differences there could have been between them.

Suddenly a young looking woman walked into the hut a bit curiously. "Nyoko?"

Nyoko turned around to see the woman. "Mother," she smiled.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Nyoko's mother asked.

Nyoko thought for a moment. She looked at Sumi. "... Actually, I think there is. Mother, can you watch Sumi for a while?"

"Why?" (oh, by the way, if u have any ideas for a name for Nyokos mother, tell me in ur reviews. thanx!)

Nyoko smiled. "I'm going to get help fighting the demon."

Sumi and her mother gasped. "Nyoko, what if you get hurt?" asked her mom.

"Mother, I'll be fine," she said reassuringly, "Don't worry. I can handle it."

"Are you sure?" asked Sumi.

Nyoko smiled at her friend. "Sumi, have I ever let you down?"

That was true. Sumi could trust Nyoko with anything. She smiled. "Okay. Good luck."

"Yes. Good luck, Nyoko," her mother said softly.

Nyoko nodded in a "you-can-count-on-me" type of way. Then she left the hut. _I'll need all the luck I can get, _she thought.

"LOOK OUT!"

Nyoko looked up. A beam of ice was aimed straight at her, and was closing in pretty fast. She could have jumped out of the way, but that would put Sumi and her mother in danger. Before she had time to think of what to do, a sword came in front of her face and blocked the attack. Nyoko recognized the sword anywhere: It belonged to Sumi's father, Hiroshi.

"Nyoko, are you alright?" he asked.

Nyoko nodded, an amazed look stuck on her face.

Hiroshi turned to Haku. "How dare you!" he shouted.

Haku smiled evilly (is that a word?). "What? I'm just having a little fun." Then another bright blue beam of ice formed in his palm, and he shot another attack, this one aimed at Hiroshi. Nyoko pushed him out of the way, but the attack stung her right shoulder. She clutched her arm and squinted a little.

"What was that?" she shouted. Haku's only response was a small evil smile.

"Nyoko, get out of here," said Hiroshi protectively (again, is that a word?). She looked at him, confused. "I heard you were getting help," he said, "So get going."

Nyoko understood him now. She smiled and nodded, then she flew off.

no really, she flew. remember how I said shes a half-demon? half _falcon_ demon. yea, it came totally outta nowhere. again, whaddya gonna do?

well, u know what to do. R&R GUYS!!


End file.
